


Краска

by Sky_Lynx, WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020/pseuds/WTF_Warhammer_Legions_2020
Summary: Сайфер пиздец как недоволен
Kudos: 4





	Краска

— Слушайте сюда, мелкие пиздюки, — Сайфер умел быть вежливым и спокойным, какая бы гребаная поебень ни творилась. Сегодня был не тот случай. — Вы же нахуй ебанулись. Кто написал на нем «Проснется — вам пизда»? Это, блядь, смешно, что ли? Это ебаная правда, если он сейчас очухается! А хуй крылатый кто намалевал? Вас бы Асмодей за это выебал, насрав, что вы — не десант! «Злобный уебок» вы на Руссе корябать будете, хуеголовые! И ебаного хомяка с поножей вытрите, задроты болотные. Что, что ты на меня так зыркаешь, а? За краской пиздуй, родной, за краской. Что?! Вы ещё и на спине что-то намалевали?! Заебись. Да я вас сейчас...  
В голову без предупреждения влились ощущения от самого адского бодуна во вселенной, будто бы именно Сайфер, а не Смотрящие перехуярил все ебаные запасы вина всей ебаной Скалы.  
«С-с-сайфер, отъебись, — заплетаясь, сказал голос в голове. — У н-нас юб-билей. Шис-сят тыщ лет».  
Сайфер грохнулся на колени, борясь с последствиями церебральной интоксикации.  
— Всё-всё, я понял, — прохрипел он. — Уберите эту хуйню. Я сам перекрашу броню Льва.


End file.
